


Of Dogs, Scones and Conversations

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Animals, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Clint Barton & Sam Wilson Friendship, Clint Barton Cooks, Clint Needs a Hug, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Meddling, Misunderstandings, Pets, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Scones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Clint failed to ask Phil out on a date and one time Phil asked Clint out. </p><p>In which Phil is a vet, Clint likes him, and Clint's friends try to help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dogs, Scones and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veriscence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriscence/gifts).



"Aw, Sam, no."

"Yeah, your puppy eyes will not work on me this time, man," Sam snagged Clint's leather jacket from the couch and handed it to him. "You, my friend, bailed on us a month ago. This time Tony even managed to talk Colonel Rhodes and Doctor Banner into coming, too, so it would be just sad if you weren’t there."

"My throat hurts and I won't be able to sing. I don't think I'll be a good company."

Sam smirked at that and Clint was not amused. "Do you want to go with me, or would you prefer Natasha and Kate to come here instead? Wait. How about that: I will promise to protect you when Tony or Darcy ask you to sing. I'll even sing instead of you."

Clint sighed. It'd been a while since he actually went out anywhere just to unwind. The monthly meetings with Tony, Steve, Natasha, Sam and the rest were a tradition by now, but he skipped the last one because of training, but Kate, Natasha and Sam visited him regularly at his place.

He was about to tell Sam that he didn’t really feel like going out, but he heard a strange rumpling sound coming from the bedroom. He ignored it, and looked up at Sam.

"If I agree, I'll choose a song for you. Deal?"

"Oh, you're on."

Clint got up from the couch and took the jacket Sam held in front of him. When he put it on he wanted to grab his phone as well, when he heard a whine coming from the bedroom, where Lucky slept. The whine sounded as if Lucky was distressed. He frowned.

Entering the bedroom he saw Lucky lying on his side next to the bed. He didn't even raise his head at the sound of someone approaching him or waggle his tail when Clint stepped closer to him. Why wasn't he lying on the bed anyway? Lucky always took the first chance to jump on the bed.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Clint knelt down next to him and soon he heard Sam entering the room as well.

Clint wanted to scratch the dog's stomach but when he did, Lucky just whined louder, making Clint withdraw his hand quickly. Not good.

"Come on, Lucky..."

"He hasn't came out of the room the whole time I was here."

"Shit. We should get him to a vet. If his stomach is hurting so bad..." biting his lip, Clint scratched Lucky’s head gently, looking up at Sam. "It's 8 p.m. Where is the nearest vet that could be still open?"

"Steve should know," Sam took out his phone right away. "When he and Bucky adopted Jackie, they found a really good one, but I have no idea where it was. Wait here, I'll call him. And I'll bring something to drink for Lucky."

Clint kept scratching Lucky's head, as the dog whined quietly, leaning his head against Clint's hand. 

"We’ll get you to a doctor soon, okay? Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine, you hear me?"

"Steve texted me the address,” Sam said as soon as he entered the room again. He was carrying a small bowl of water, which he put next to Lucky, who just sniffed at it. “The vet's name's Coulson and his clinic is open 24/7 so we can get there anytime." 

Clint dipped his fingers in the water and brought them to Lucky so the dog could lick the water off. He really hoped it would help until they get to the vet.

They gathered Lucky's collar and leash quickly, Sam offering to go with him and carry everything as Clint carried Lucky. At first the cab driver they caught didn't want to agree to let them in with Lucky, but after Sam paid him extra, the guy stopped talking. Right then Clint started considering buying a car. Maybe. One day.

When they finally found the right address the lights were still on and through a window Clint noticed people walking inside. Sam opened the door to let them in. The man sitting in front of the computer seemed to be really focused on the screen, but he stopped typing as soon as Clint and Sam stepped closer. As he looked at Lucky cradled in Clint's arms, his brows furrowed.

"Will he be okay for ten more minutes?" He asked and Clint looked down at Lucky.

"I don't know. Maybe? His stomach is hurting and he keeps whining."

"Okay. Give me your name, address and information about your dog."

They were in the middle of filling in Lucky's file, when the door near the desk opened and a man came out, holding a stack of folders in one hand and a sandwich, which he apparently just started, in the other. Clint glanced at his name tag quickly. Phil Coulson. That was the guy Steve had recommended.

"Jasper, I finished changing Fluffy's bandages. He's sleeping now, but I will need... oh. What happened?" The man put the papers on the desk and walked up to Clint and Lucky. "Come on, let's go look at him."

"Go. I’ll stay here," Sam murmured, still holding Lucky's collar and leash, and Clint was really thankful for that.

"Put him here, please," Coulson pointed to the table as he closed the door after them. Clint lowered Lucky gently, trying not to disturb him too much, but the dog still whined quietly. Damn it. Clint bit his lip and put one hand on Lucky's head, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, you'll be fine, you hear me?" he murmured as the doctor stepped closer. He brought a bowl, put it on the floor, and cradled Lucky’s head gently.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Coulson asked, as he checked Lucky's eyes and ears. Clint sighed.

"I... I'm not sure. I mean, he ate some food about three hours ago and went to sleep in the bedroom, as always. He usually sleeps there so it wasn't weird. I was just doing stuff around the place, but when I wanted to leave I heard him whining. When I scratched his stomach he started whining even louder, so I tried not to touch him. Then we brought him here."

The doctor nodded and proceeded with the examination.

Besides being freaked out by the whole situation and being worried about Lucky, Clint was kind of impressed with Coulson. The man was professional, polite, and he explained to Clint what he was doing step by step. He didn’t even seem to mind Clint’s constant questions. Most importantly, Lucky briefly licked Phil’s hand and didn't even seem scared, which was surprising. Lucky hated doctors and usually, while he never attacked, he wanted to escape as soon as possible. Clint definitely understood that; he hated hospitals as well.

Phil offered him a chair to sit on while he worked and Clint took the chance to text Natasha. If his eyes landed on Coulson's face, admiring the man's eyes (they were really nice eyes), or how focused he looked when he worked while still staying gentle and calming, well. There wasn't anything bad about looking while he waited, right? Maybe. 

In the end he found out Lucky was allergic to beef and some types of grass. He needed meds and should be fine within the next month. However, Coulson wanted to repeat the allergy tests in three or four months, just in case. As Coulson finished the examination he scratched Lucky's head gently, telling Clint that they should probably stay a while longer and wait for the meds to start working, which Clint did. Later, as Coulson handed him prescription for meds, he smiled and told him to come back next week to see how Lucky was doing. The guy had a really nice smile.

***

A bit more than a month after their first meeting, after Clint had talked to Sam, Nat, Steve and Bucky (or rather after he had been talked at by them), he had decided to ask Phil Coulson out on a date. As he found out, it was easier said than done. He didn't have any luck. It looked like Coulson might be interested in him, too (though sometimes it was difficult to say, the man could be sarcastic and difficult to read because of that, which Clint found irritating as hell but also hot as hell) but every time he had gathered the courage, something interrupted him.

***

**1.** "Hi, Sitwell."

Clint entered the clinic, a small smile on his face, as he walked up to the desk. Since he had found out, purely by accident – it wasn’t his fault he had overheard Phil talking to Sitwell - that Phil likes scones, he kept trying to make something tasty. It was a good motivation to brush up his scone-baking skills, right? He just hoped he chose the right flavor and that Phil wasn't allergic to anything. 

"Barton," Sitwell did not look up at Clint, but he did glance at the bag he was holding. "Isn't it a bit too early to get a new prescription for Lucky? You were here only eight days ago, as far as I remember."

"Barton, right?"

Clint turned his head to look at the woman who just entered the waiting room. She looked like a serious, no bullshit type and she was observing him as if she were assessing him, but Clint was definitely not backing down. She wasn’t wearing her scrubs, but he knew it must have been Dr. Maria Hill. He has never met her before, he always came in when it was Phil’s shift, but he did hear Sitwell and Phil talking about her.

"Yeah. Clint Barton. Nice to meet you."

"You, too," only then she put on her scrubs and walked up to Sitwell's desk. Leaning forward to glance at the screen of the computer, she snagged one of the folders from the pile on the desk. "Did you finish filling up paperwork on Darcy's pets?"

"Yes, here they are," Sitwell handed her three more folders and Clint just... kept standing there in the middle of the waiting room, feeling ignored. Right. Cool. He knew how it went. Not the first time it happened to him, after all.

"You can sit here and wait for him if it's anything... pressing, “ Hill said to him as she walked away from the desk. “He should be done in an hour or so. And for the future reference, he's not the only one who likes scones,” she said before disappearing behind the closed door to her consulting room. Clint just raised one eyebrow at her comment.

“If you plan to visit Phil more often and bring him pastry, I like donuts and Maria prefers teacakes, though we like scones as well.”

“Thanks,” Clint sat down, not knowing how to react. What could he even say to that? “I’ll take that as a sign of approval.”

“You should.”

There was something in Sitwell’s tone of voice that told Clint that Sitwell’s and Hill’s approval was important, so he really did appreciate it.

It seemed like a slow day in the clinic, since for a while there was no one in the waiting room. However, as soon as people started coming in with their pets, Clint started to feel very uncomfortable. He glanced down at the door to Phil's office again and left the building. What was he even thinking? That was probably a pretty stupid idea. He should have thought about it more and... and waited until Phil was done for the day. Or something. Right. Maybe bringing the scones was stupid idea in general. After all Phil might not even want them, because why would he? Phil was great. And Clint was… Clint. Just a guy who brought his dog to Phil’s clinic. Why would Phil want to even talk to him?

"Mr. Barton?"

Clint turned around quickly, almost tripping on the way, to face Phil, who was just coming down the stairs, his briefcase in one hand, and a worried expression on his face. 

"Is there something wrong with Lucky? Jasper said you looked like you wanted to talk about something, and that you are waiting for at least an hour."

"No. it’s nothing. Really," Clint tightened his grip on the bag. Right. Of course the first thing Phil would ask about was Lucky. He was a vet after all. "I was just passing by and wanted to ask a question, " he exhaled slowly. Get a grip, Barton. Ask him. "Will Lucky need any more pills for his allergy? I mean, if we keep avoiding all the foods you told us to?"

No. Damn. That was not what he meant to ask. Well, not really. He did want to ask that, but later, during Lucky's next visit, and not now. Damn it all. He already could imagine how Nat and Kate would react when they found out about that. Seriously, Barton, get a grip.

When he finally looked up at Phil, the man seemed surprised by the question. Something (was it sadness?) flashed in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly as he smiled gently, a reassuring expression forming on his face.

"If his mood and health keeps improving for the next two weeks I think we will get him off the pills, but it would be good to have them at home, just in case. As I said earlier, in about three or four months we will repeat the allergy tests, too, to see if anything has changed. But I think that would be everything."

"Right, okay," Clint licked his lips. "That's awesome. Thank you for helping him and, you know, explaining everything to me.." 

"Of course," Phil’s smile did not dim, and Clint had no idea if it was only his imagination, but it seemed it became more gentle. "It's my job. And Lucky is great."

"Yeah, he is. The dork actually doesn't mind taking his meds," Clint grinned. "So, thanks again. You probably have more important things to do now, so I'll just bring him here next Wednesday. That’s okay, right?"

Phil just nodded. For a moment it looked like he wanted to say something more, or even step closer to Clint, but in the end he didn’t. "I'll see you then. Have a good night, Mr. Barton."

"Yeah, you too."

As Phil sat in his car, beautiful red Chevrolet Corvette, Clint pretended to look at something on his phone as he discreetly observed Phil drive away. Also, he tried really hard not to face palm. Or at least wait a bit before he made sure Phil was gone before he actually could face palm.

"Seriously, Barton? How hard it is to ask someone out for coffee?" he asked himself quietly, looking down at the bag full of pastry. "Well, at least Bucky, Steve and Sam will enjoy free scones."

***

**2.** "You do know it's a bit sad, right?"

Clint dried his face with a towel and put his bow down on the bench carefully, next to the quiver. Grabbing a bottle from the floor he looked at Kate, who just released another arrow, which ended up right next to his on the target. She was getting really, really good.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Katie-Kate," he took a big gulp of water.

"Sure you don't," she grabbed the next arrow and released it quickly. Bullseye. She smirked as she watched the target for a while, before walking up to Clint. She grabbed the bottle of water he was holding and took a sip. "I don't think I've ever seen you this weird about someone before. How long have you known that guy anyway?"

"Four months."

“You know, if it was one of the romance novels Darcy sometimes reads,” she took another sip of the water, “by this time you would know the guy is your soulmate or something. You know, judging by the way you pine.”

“Right, and how would you know that, if it’s Darcy who reads them?” he smirked when Kate rolled her eyes before grabbing back her bow.

Clint hadn’t tried to ask Phil out again after that time in front of the clinic, but he did take Lucky to the second allergy test and it confirmed that Lucky was allergic to a couple of types of grass and beef, so at least they knew that much. 

Being an archery instructor went good, too. More people wanted lessons in summer, when the weather was nice and sunny, and Clint definitely did not complain about that. So, since Clint felt tongue tied every time he talked to Phil, he decided to just take a break and collect himself before trying to ask him out again.

He went to the cooler to get another bottle of water when he heard a loud laugh coming from the sparring ring that was right next to the archery field.

"Katie, you can take a break if you want to," he said. "We've been training for an hour already."

"Sure, in a moment," she replied, not taking her eyes off the target as she released another arrow. 

“Okay. I’ll just go and talk to Nat and Steve.”

He left her to her training and went to see what was so funny about sparring. When he walked up to the ring he saw Sam watching Steve and Nat, a smirk on his face as he observed how impressed the other spectators’ were. It wasn’t surprising, really. And Steve and Nat looked really impressive. Both of them moved fluidly, and even if they both had clearly different styles of fighting, they somehow always managed to predict the other's moves, like in a very dangerous dance. Clint knew firsthand that they both were strong and capable fighters.

Clint leaned against the rails next to Sam.

"So, what's so funny? I heard you all from over there."

"Just winning a bet," Sam kept grinning but took out his phone and typed something quickly. "Bucky asked me to text him when they call a draw after twenty minutes of the last round. I told him it'll be thirty minutes. I’m just letting him know that he owes me ten bucks now.”

"Do they know you're betting on them? And why wasn’t I invited? I’d bet they could make it to forty minutes."

"Next time, man,” Sam kept smirking. “Steve did the whole rolling-his-eyes-disapprovingly thing at Bucky, but since they came back to the room after twenty minutes, and Bucky was smirking, I don't think Steve really minded the betting."

Clint just snorted and got back to observing the sparring match. Natasha grabbed Steve's shoulder and tried to trip him, but Steve moved away quickly, catching her hand behind her back, but she released herself right away, her arm around his neck. Those were the only people Clint knew who could spar for so long. It really was impressive.

"Draw?" Steve asked, breathing quickly, and Natasha smirked, releasing him from her grip.

"It was a good match," she said. Walking up to Clint, she took the water bottle he handed her. "How is Kate doing?"

"Better and better every day. She's really great. Determined, too," he turned to briefly look at Kate again, before taking the water bottle from Natasha. "And you? Out of sparring partners already? Or are there more people for you to torture today?"

Natasha smirked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. He'd known her long enough to know it meant she had some sort of a plan, which was a little bit worrying.

"Only one more today. Want to stay an watch?"

"Ten more minutes. It should be entertaining."

“Yes it should.”

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rogers."

When he heard the familiar voice, Clint turned around so fast he almost dropped the bottle he was holding. No way. What? How? 

Phil just walked up to Steve, but not in scrubs or a suit in which Clint always saw him. He was wearing a comfortable looking grey shirt and black sweatpants (he still looked very good) and a bright smile appeared on his face as he shook Steve’s hand. Right. Of course. Clint knew that was people's usual reaction to meeting Steve, but this time, seeing Phil smiling at Steve like that made Clint feel… kind of betrayed. He knew it was irrational and he had no right to feel this way, and yet... 

"Please, call me Steve."

"Only if you call me Phil." 

Steve and Phil walked up to the sparring ring, and Clint caught Phil looking at him briefly before Steve introduced him. "Phil, this is Natasha Romanov, the best self defense teacher and a martial arts instructor here."

"Ms. Romanov, it’s a pleasure to meet you," Phil shook her hand and she nodded in greeting. 

"And you know Sam and Clint already."

Clint had no idea if he only imagined it but Phil seemed to step a little bit closer to him than to Steve, Sam or Natasha when he shook his hand. Or maybe it was just his imagination after all. It was difficult to say when Clint was mostly focused on a small half-smile on Phil’s face. Damn, it was very distracting.

"Thank you for recommending me this place,” Phil said, looking at Steve again. “Quite frankly, it's been some time since I have sparred with anyone."

"So you had sparred before?" Natasha entered the ring, stretching her arms. She kept looking at Phil for the whole time, as if assessing him, before she shot Clint a quick, smug smile. 

"Yes, after I retired from the army I managed to spend some time training, but after I started working in the clinic, I admit, I stopped," he put his water bottle and a towel on the bench. "I believe I could use some practice again. I have heard good opinions about your sports center."

“We do have qualified instructors,” Natasha threw her towel on the bench. “And we do have membership cards if you want.”

“If that was a remark about my physical condition, I believe I’m not as out of shape as I look,” Phil smirked and Clint wanted to say the he did not look out of shape at all, but he stopped himself before he could say something embarrassing. He had to wet his lips, so he took a sip of water instead. Damn. Apparently Phil was snarky, too.

"You know, Clint is here almost all the time. He works as an archery instructor," Sam smiled as he stepped closer, putting his hand on Clint’s back. "Natasha is usually pretty busy here, but you could come to him, if you want to train. He's good at sparring, too."

Clint felt warmth spreading across his face at that, and he wanted to glare at Sam, but the man seemed to ignore it. Clint knew very well what was Sam trying to do. He was giving Clint a chance to ask Phil out again and he wasn't even subtle about it.

"Really? It sounds interesting,” Phil looked right at him then and Clint shrugged, tightening the hold on his water bottle. “You haven't mentioned archery before.”

"It never came up, I guess," he replied quickly, knowing that Natasha was raising her eyebrow at that."Sorry, I should get back to Kate. Our break was long enough already. It was great to see you again."

Clint turned around and left, only later realizing that he might have acted like an asshole, which he really hadn't meant to do. Damn it. Hopefully Phil wouldn’t think that Clint didn't want to talk to him or something like that. He just... had to do a tactical retreat to think of what to say, because his traitorous mouth did not want to work with him. He really didn’t mean to act like an ass. Briefly considering going back, he shook his head. From the sounds coming from the ring he guessed Phil and Nat already started training, so there would be no point. Maybe he could try later, and then he would actually manage to not freak out and ask Phil out. Hopefully. 

When he walked up to the archery field, Kate was leaning against the rails, her bow held comfortably in one hand as she was looking at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Now that I saw what's going on," she said slowly, "I finally understand how serious your situation is. You are so lucky he likes you."

Clint blinked a couple of times but decided not to let her know how much she surprised him. Because... did Phil really like him? How could she know if she wasn't even there? He scolded himself internally. Come on, Clint. You're not a teenager. You definitely don't want to get back to being a teenager, so get a grip.

"Okay, let's get back to work."

Kate shrugged as she grabbed more arrows from her quiver.

"I mean it, you know. He seems to like you. Don't stress out so much."

"Thanks, Katie-Kate."

Clint grabbed his bow and exhaled. He tried not to think of Phil sparring, or how much he would like to spar with Phil himself, and focused on the target in front of him.

Draw, breathe, release.

***

**3.** It was 9PM and Clint was walking with Lucky, while Bucky was throwing a stick to his and Steve’s German shepherd, Jackie. There weren’t many people in the park overall, so Clint could enjoy some peace and quiet, while thinking, or actually over thinking, what would he say to Phil later. All the second thoughts were making him even more nervous. What if Phil wasn’t interested after all? Clint wouldn’t even be surprised by that.

But he planned to ask Phil out again anyway, and apologize for being an ass when Phil visited the sports centre. He even made a next batch of scones, just not as much as the first time. It seemed like a good plan. It would be fine. And Bucky offered to walk with him to make sure he won't bail, too.

After throwing Jackie her stick again, Bucky adjusted the sleeves of his jacket to cover his metal arm.

"What’s going on? I've never seen you this freaked out before," he asked, glancing at Clint briefly before focusing on Jackie again.

"Hey, do I need to remind you how long you waited for Steve to ask you out?"

Bucky just rolled his eyes, groaning. "That's because we haven't seen each other for twenty years, you dick. I didn't know if he'd still want me after... after everything. You? Coulson smiles at you."

"Right. He smiles at Steve, too. So what?"

Bucky looked clearly unimpressed when he turned to him then. "Yes, well, I don’t know about you, but I would have noticed if he was looking at Steve in the same way he looks at you. And I would tell him what I think about it, too. Seriously, what's going on? No bullshit this time."

Clint sighed, as he bent forward to scratch behind one of Lucky's ears, feeling the dog lean against his hand a bit.

"It's just... he's a really great guy, okay? He's not only polite, but actually nice. And competent, too. He never complained or judged me when I asked him a hundred questions about Lucky's meds and all the tests. Come on, what a guy like that would want with me?"

"Are you serious right now?"

Bucky actually stopped walking and Clint looked down on the ground, shrugging. "I know when someone's out of my league, you know. Wouldn’t be the first time anyway."

"Damn it, Barton. You should be glad Natasha and Sam are not here to kick some sense into you."

They fell silent after that. It was the first time Clint said all of it out loud and he still felt quite shaken. The silence around them maybe was not uncomfortable, but definitely overwhelming. Shit. Maybe it was all a bad idea after all…

"I used to think that about Steve, you know," Bucky said quietly after a while, just as Jackie ran up to him, still wanting to play. He ruffled the fur on her head gently. "I'm serious, Clint. Take the damn scones and just ask the man out. It'll be fine. If not, it’s his damn loss.”

Clint didn’t know what say to that, so he just stayed silent. When they finally reached the clinic, Clint leaned against the wall while Lucky and Jackie sniffed everything around them. Bucky just leaned against the wall next to Clint.

“I have strict orders to stay with you until Coulson appears. After that, I’m gone,” he said as he let Jackie off her leash. “I meant it, you know. Just ask him, okay? At least then you’ll know where you stand. It’ll be fine.”

“Maybe,” Clint murmured. But he knew Bucky was right, though. He should get it over with and ask, just as he had planned. 

Clint and Bucky stood in front of the clinic for about twenty minutes before Phil finally left the building. As soon as their eyes met Clint noticed Phil’s smile widening a bit. It must have been a good sign, right?

Bucky and Jackie walked away just after Phil shook Bucky’s and Clint’s hands. Bucky told them he should be getting back, because he still had to buy a few things for Steve (which was actually true), and as he walked away a comfortable silence fell between Clint and Phil. After a while Lucky walked up to them curiously and snuggled against Phil’s legs when the man scratched his head.

“I’m glad he feels better,” Phil said, looking up at Clint.

“Yeah, me too,” Clint smiled, exhaling quietly. “Listen, I’m sorry about being an ass before.”

Phil looked surprised by that. “When were you an ass?”

“I mean, when you came to the sports centre. I left when we were talking, and, yeah, I didn’t mean to.”

“Oh, don’t worry. You’re not the first one to react to me like that,” Phil smiled briefly, but it wasn’t a happy smile Clint was used to seeing. It was more like a grimace, and Clint wanted to kick himself for putting that expression on Phil’s face.

“No, shit. Phil, no. I didn’t want… that’s not....”

“It’s really fine. I have been told I come off as dry and unpleasant.”

Clint blinked, surprised. Because what? “Whoever told you that clearly didn’t know you at all. Or they were stupid if they couldn’t see how patient and great you are. Yeah, you may be sarcastic, but that’s not a bad thing at all.”

The corner of Phil’s mouth raised in a half-smile and Clint couldn’t help feeling a bit proud of himself at that.

“I came here to give you something,” Clint finally said, licking his lips briefly. “You know, as an apology. I overheard you talking to Sitwell and Hill some time ago, and I didn’t mean to, I just… well, I heard you like scones, so, here. I haven’t made any in a while, but maybe they won’t be too awful.”

Clint handed Phil the bag , but when the man didn’t make any move to take it, still looking surprised, Clint dropped his hand. Of course. He should have known Phil wouldn’t want them. 

“Sorry. It’s cool. I shouldn’t have…” he sighed quietly, lowering the bag, and only then Phil stepped closer to him, reaching forward.

“No, I’m sorry. You surprised me. I don’t think anyone has ever made scones for me before. Besides my mother, I mean.”

“It wasn’t a problem,” Clint let himself smile, because he couldn’t really help it. Being so close to Phil felt pretty great. And comfortable, too. But the fact that Phil accepted the scones didn’t mean he would want to date Clint. Who wouldn’t accept free scones when they were being offered? He wanted to say something more when he felt something nudging his leg none too gently.

“Hey, dog, what’s up?” Clint looked down at Lucky, who started licking his fingers. “Oh. Right. We should probably get back. Lucky haven’t eaten his supper yet and I still have to warm it up.”

“I should get something to eat, too. Thank you for the scones, Clint.”

“It’s fine.”

Phil, still smiling, nodded, wishing him a good night.

Clint couldn’t help smiling, even after Phil left. It felt really good to be the one who put that gentle smile on the other man’s face. 

Only after he opened the door to the apartment and put Lucky’s leash away he groaned in realization of what had exactly happened. Or what hadn’t happened. Clint focused on the scones and on comforting Phil so much that he forgot why he went to see him in the first place. Great job, Barton.

He completely forgot he was supposed to ask Phil out.

***

**4.** Clint liked coming to Tony’s club. It was close, only two streets away from Clint’s place, and he always got discounts for food and drinks. Tony wanted to give him free drinks and food all the time, but while Clint appreciated the offer, he could pay for himself just fine.

It was a karaoke night, numerous people were attempting to sing, some were better than others, but it was still pretty funny. He was waiting for Sam, who had asked him for help with preparing a birthday surprise for Bucky, and Clint agreed right away. There was still about half an hour until their meeting, so he could watch people attempt singing.

At least that was the plan until he noticed Phil sitting by one of the tables near the wall, a glass in one hand , just as some guy approached him and started to talk to him right away.

What was Phil even doing in the club, Clint had no idea. It didn’t really seem like Phil’s style at all, but what did Clint know about what was Phil doing in his spare time? Yet, seeing him sitting so close to another guy, it was a bit more than Clint wanted to look at. “It’s okay, Clint,” he told himself. “He is allowed to date.” 

He wanted to turn around and just try to think of something else, when he noticed that Phil didn’t really look like he was enjoying himself at all. That was when Clint decided to continue observing, no matter how much it was bothering him. Phil wasn’t looking at the man, besides a few seconds where he gave him a polite smile, which was not really an indicator of a good date in Clint’s book. Not that Clint was some kind of an expert. He got even more worried when Phil’s brow furrowed when the guy moved closer to him.

Okay, that was enough. Even if he were to make an idiot out of himself, he was going to find out what was going on. He asked the bartender for two glasses of water (he wasn’t sure what Phil liked so it seemed like the safest option) and moved between all the dancing people to get to Phil.

When he reached them, he put both glasses in front of Phil, before leaning close to him and smiling brightly.

“Hey, baby. Sorry I was gone for so long.”

Phil and the man sitting next to him were staring at him right then, Phil actually surprised, while the other guy just seemed irritated. “I met a friend and we were catching up.”

“And who are you?” the irritated guy asked, his posture changing slightly, getting more defensive. Clint just smiled.

“Phil’s husband,” he lied easily.

The man looked first at Clint, then at Phil, as if assessing if it was the truth. Phil, using this moment to turn his head to look at Clint, raised one eyebrow in question. Shrugging, Clint put one hand on Phil’s shoulder, squeezing gently, wondering how the other man would react.

“I can’t even leave you for ten minutes because people just keep flirting with you,” he said and Phil just smirked at him. He did not look angry, which Clint counted as a win, but it might have been because he did not want to ruin their cover. Hopefully he did not misread the situation.

“Maybe if someone hadn’t lost my ring it wouldn’t keep happening, don’t you think?” Phil suddenly said, and Clint couldn’t help snorting.

“Maybe if someone hadn’t tried to distract me while I’m trying to work, I wouldn’t lose anything,” Clint replied, amused, enjoying the banter, probably more than he should have. “Just so you know, we’re going to buy you a new ring tomorrow.”

Clint glanced at the other guy, who was listening to their exchange. He seemed to be even more confused.

“Hey, why haven’t you mentioned you’re married?” he finally asked and Phil took the glass of water Clint brought him. 

“I have said I’m not interested.”

The man left, murmuring something under his breath. He glanced at Phil one last time before disappearing in a crowd of dancing people. Clint took the now empty seat next to Phil, looking around briefly, before he took a sip from his glass. “Well, that was fun. I hope I haven’t ruined anything too much…”

“No, you really didn’t,” Phil answered. “Some people just can’t take no for an answer. I planned to just leave at some point, but your plan worked as well.”

“I do have good ideas sometimes,” Clint smiled. “ Though I don’t think I ever had a chance to pretend to be someone’s husband before.”

“You did pretty well.”

Clint couldn’t help smiling at that. Even if Phil was probably just teasing him, hearing the other man say that made him feel warm inside. They were sitting there for a while, before Clint turned to face Phil. Since they were already sitting in a club and seemed to have a day off …

“Hey, Phil, can I ask you something?”

“What is it?” Phil put down his glass and Clint was just taking a breath to finally ask the man out, when Phil took out his phone. When he finished reading he got up quickly, patting his pockets, as if to make sure he had everything. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. Maria asked for help in the clinic. It’s pretty serious. Can we talk later?”

“Yeah, it’s… fine.” Clint got up as well, hoping Phil didn’t hear the resigned sigh that escaped his lips. “Go. We’ll talk some other time.”

After Phil left Clint stayed by the table, still drinking his water. He had a feeling he won’t be able to forget how good it felt to squeeze Phil’s shoulder and to tease him.

***

**+1.** Tony managed to talk them into a party, saying that it’s a crime to not meet when one of their friends had a club on their disposal. And when you were friends with Tony Stark, it was guaranteed that it would be the greatest party of your life.

They were all sitting by the big table right next to the stage and enjoying the Friday evening.

Steve and Bucky, who left Jackie with Thor and Jane (they agreed to stay with Lucky as well), were talking to Natasha quietly, and the slight blush on Steve’s face as well as the way Bucky was grinning meant they were teasing Steve. Tony was talking to Bruce and Darcy, showing them something on his tablet that made Darcy very excited as she was sliding her fingers against the screen. Sam and Rhodey seemed to enjoy themselves, too, as they talked quietly.

Clint walked up to the table, putting drinks in front of Sam, Darcy and Rhodey and tea in front of Bruce, when he focused on a few empty seats, right next to where he was sitting.

“Hey, Tony, are we expecting someone else?” he asked, sitting down.

“As it happens, we are. Pepper will is bringing a couple of her friends and they should be here about…” he glanced down at his phone “…now.”

Clint had no idea what the smirk on Tony’s face meant, but knowing him, it could have been about anything, so Clint didn’t even try to attempt guessing.

A few minutes later Pepper indeed entered the club. Only after Clint saw who was following her he licked his lips. He really couldn’t help it.

Phil was walking towards them and he looked… pretty much breathtaking. Hill and Sitwell were following Phil and Pepper, but Clint couldn’t take his eyes off Phil. He was wearing a suit, all buttoned up and impeccable. He looked professional, competent, almost untouchable, and Clint was glad he was sitting down.

As soon as they walked up to the table Tony stood up. He pressed a kiss to Pepper’s cheek and moved to greet the rest. “Pepper, the light of my life! And Agent and his friends. Welcome to my club.”

“Mister Stark,” Phil was very close to rolling his eyes, as Hill and Sitwell shook Tony’s hand. “I thought you would stop with the nickname. I am not an officer.”

“You could have fooled me, Agent.”

“Be nice, Tony,” she chided him gently, but there was amusement on her face . “Those are Maria Hill and Jasper Sitwell, Phil’s co-workers.”

“Of course. We kept seats for you.”

After a round of introductions all of them started talking again, as Rhodey and Maria offered to bring everyone something to drink. Bucky stood up as well and, after he pressed a kiss to the top of Steve’s head, he left with them. 

Phil ended up sitting next to Clint, smiling as Clint moved his jacket to let him sit down. Not knowing what to say, Clint smiled back and luckily, Phil took it as an invitation to talk.

“Thank you for the scones. They were really amazing.”

“I told you, it wasn’t a problem,” Clint took a sip of his beer before he continued. “I enjoy cooking and baking.”

“And he’s very good at it, to,” Steve supplied, a bright smile on his face, and Clint couldn’t help blushing at the praise. “He and Sam are both very good at it.”

“Yes, I kind of stress-bake and stress-cook sometimes, too.”

“So the scones were stress-baking?” Phil seemed genuinely curious.

“Nah, those I wanted to make. I always wanted to learn to make good scones and now I had a chance, so, thanks for that.”

“Believe me, I should be one thanking you.”

It turned out to be a great party after all. Fortunately there was no karaoke, though Tony and Darcy had tried to convince everyone that it was a great idea. Clint finally had a chance to talk to Phil more and the way the other man talked about his job was really heartwarming.

However, Clint had two people booked for classes the next day, so he couldn’t stay as long as he wanted. After he grabbed his jacket and backpack to leave, Phil caught up with him.

“Would you mind if I walk you back?”

Clint definitely was not going to say no to that. “Won’t you rather stay, though? Tony throws great parties.”

“I think I will be fine,” Phil shrugged. “Unless you don’t want…”

“Shit, sorry. That’s not what I meant. It’s just that I still have to go pick up Lucky and have to get up early tomorrow.”

“I don’t mind, if you do.”

Five minutes later, after they said goodbye to everyone, they were walking slowly in the park. It was still warm, so Clint could take his jacket off, and just enjoy the cool air and the sight of the city at night. Not to mention the fact that walking with Phil was really pleasant. They weren’t saying anything at first, just enjoying each other’s company, until Phil loosened his tie a little bit, for the first time since he came to the club.

“Clint, I will understand if I’m misreading this,” he started. “But I was wondering, would you be free tomorrow afternoon?”

Clint blinked a couple of times, licking his lips. Did Phil just…? “Yeah, I am. Why?”

“I have two tickets to the theatre. From Pepper. I would understand if you won’t agree, of course, but I thought it would be nice to go together.”

“Like on a date?”

“If you want to, yes. If not, we could just enjoy a play together. I decided to leave the decision to you, just in case if…”

“No.”

Phil shot him a surprised look. “Of course…” looked down at the pavement and only then Clint realized how that might have sounded and groaned. Stupid mouth.

“No, not like that,” He put a hand on Phil’s shoulder and the man looked at Clint’s lips for a second before stopping, just like Clint did. “I meant yes. I don’t know shit about theatre, though. I’ve seen only, like, two plays in my life, so you’d have to probably explain a lot of stuff to me, but it would be great.”

“It would be,” Phil agreed.

Clint wasn’t sure how long they were standing there, just smiling at each other, but he didn’t care. 

“We should get Lucky back. If you want me to be conscious tomorrow I should get some sleep.”

“Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow?”

“That would be awesome.”

They were both smiling the whole way back to Clint’s, as Lucky walked around them, demanding petting. Maybe Clint wasn’t a big fan of theaters, but he already knew his and Phil’s date would be awesome.

***

Clint woke up in his bed and the first thing he felt was a warm breath against his neck and arms wrapped around his waist as his lover snuggled closer against him. He couldn’t help smiling at the feeling of familiarity and the closeness as he opened his eyes to look at Phil. It was still early and they didn’t have to get up anytime soon for which Clint was grateful.

They had been dating for a month now and Clint still felt as happy as he had during his and Phil’s first date. 

“What are you thinking about?” Phil asked, looking up at him, a gentle and sated smile on his face.

“Our first date.”

Phil snorted.

“You really are not a fan of plays .”

“Hey, I told you that before the date. You knew what you were signing up for.”

“I did,” Phil smiled and put one hand on Clint’s chest, caressing the skin gently. “I promise to not take you to the theatre for our anniversary.”

“I’ll just leave making plans to you anyway. I’m really shit at it,” Clint sat said, yawning, and only then heard scratching at the door, which meant Lucky was waiting for morning scratching, too. He untangled himself from Phil’s hold, and when he opened the door, the first thing Lucky did was to jump on the bed ad lie down on Clint’s pillow, looking quite pleased with himself.

“Right,” Clint rolled his eyes, but sat down in the middle of the bed, and started scratching Lucky’s stomach gently, while Phil watched him.

“What did you mean about planning?” he said as he sat down as well. “Have I missed something?”

“You mean no one told you yet?” he sighed. “Okay. So… did you know that I tried to ask you out four times before you took me to the theatre? So, yeah. I’ll just leave planning to you, since your plans seem to be working perfectly well. I mean, not all four were my fault, but still.”

“Four times? Really?”

“I guess I could be persuaded to tell you about it…” Clint smirked as Phil pressed a kiss to his lips. “How about a breakfast first? I’m starving.”

Phil groaned, laying his head on Clint’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Clint’s waist. “You know kitchen utensils hate me. I should not be put in charge of cooking,” he said. “How about a deal, though?”  
“Yeah?” Clint smiled, already having a pretty good idea of what was Phil planning to say. “What kind of a deal?”

“I will take Lucky for a walk and in the meantime you prepare breakfast, since we both know I would just ruin it. And since we also don’t have anywhere to be until noon, after breakfast we’ll watch something and talk. Sounds good?”

“Yes, sir,” Clint answered jokingly, grinning.

“Good,” Phil pressed his lips to Clint’s in a slow kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
